


Perverted Parental Failure

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Natura Couleur [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Regression, F/F, Reality Shift, TF, Transformation, mental changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Bleu is regressed thanks to a monster, and Vert has to take care of her until she's back to normal. Shame her home's a dump.
Series: Natura Couleur [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733530
Kudos: 1





	Perverted Parental Failure

There are some points in life where you have to admit that you fucked up. Many people reach that point when they risk fracturing a friendship, or when they’re on the verge of dropping out of school or getting fired from their best job.

For Natura Vert, alias Kido Mana, this realization hit the second she reached her old apartment with a young girl clinging to her side. She had never expected to have somebody over, much less a child, but here she was.

The girl at her side wasn’t just any random girl either, given the blue shade to her long and elegant hair. She was her teammate, Natura Bleu, alias Eguchi Aoi. After their last fight against one of the villains that still lingered around in the dark parts of the city that they fought to protect, Aoi had been struck by a blast… and she had been returned to a much more innocent and younger age, to the point where she couldn’t even fit in her uniform any longer.

Hoping that her allies Blanc and Noir could deal with the villain, Vert quickly escaped with the youthful girl in her arms. She didn’t want anybody to see another one of them at their weakest, and to be perfectly honest she didn’t want anybody to see her like this just because she knew what kind of horrible perverts existed in the city. Because she was one of those perverts. Better to protect her than to let anybody exploit her looks for their own benefit.

It was only once she got home and stood in front of the entrance to her apartment, that she realized that she maybe shouldn’t have been such a huge pervert, because she immediately dreaded what was about to happen. The little Aoi, so innocent and wide-eyed, was about to enter a den of pure scum and villainy. She couldn’t do that to the kid, she’d be a monster! ...okay, maybe not that bad, but she’d still be horrible!

“Mana? Why’re you shaking?” The age-regressed heroine asked, temporarily dressed in a sundress that Vert had been able to buy without getting any weird looks. It was the best that she could do for the time being, and it kinda complimented the shine in her bright blue eyes. “Is there something wrong? ...Did I do something bad?” The kid asked again, slowly frowning as she realized that she might be the cause of something offputting…

Vert was quick to stiffen once her little friend spoke up, sweat running down her face with the intensity of a waterfall. “Don’t worry, I’m just fine! I’m… I’m just…” She paused, sighing honestly. She couldn’t keep the act up, she never was a good liar. “You know what, I’m just going to come clean, there’s no reason to hide it from you.” 

The green-dressed older girl opened the door to her apartment, revealing… a thoroughly messy place to live, with a lot of trash lying around that should’ve been tossed around days, if not weeks ago. On top of that, there was dust and crumbs from food strewn around in the carpet underneath and a bunch of boxes filled with various good laying around the place. It was a mess, and there was no way any sane person could ever live in those conditions. Though, to be fair, the owner wasn’t exactly sane by any ordinary means.

“S-So, you see, I… I never had a chance to clean things up. I’m sorry, Aoi. I thought I’d never get guests.” The green heroine explained as she closed the door behind them, turning off her transformation in the process and leaving her in a casual green t-shirt and a pair of loose shorts that barely reached down to her knees. “I’m sorry if you expected more from me, I’ve…”

As Mana tried to explain herself, she completely neglected to notice that the little girl had walked into the room, with an awestruck expression on her face. “Whoa… You’ve got so much cool stuff, Mana!” The young girl giggled, blushing as she turned towards her older friend. “Can I play with it all? I promise not to break anything, my Mommy and Daddy would be very disappointed in me if I broke anything when I’m at a friend’s house!” Her expression was so pure that it was hard for somebody to tell her no…

So her current ‘guardian’ just nodded, hoping that Aoi wouldn’t get out of hand. She thought about it to herself, before concluding that it couldn’t possibly be that bad. The regressed girl was nice at heart, so she was going to be fine when surrounded by this much filth, wasn’t she?

The little girl’s eyes lit up with stars as she hugged her older friend. “Thank you so much, Mana! I’m gonna have so much fun!” She giggled like an innocent schoolgirl as she let go, sprinting across the room with surprising dexterity. She did her best to avoid all the junk that was spread around on the floor while peeking her way into the boxes too. She wanted to see what had the most fun in them…

Just as she reached into one of the boxes, poor Mana realized that she had maybe been a little too lax. “H-Hold on, Aoi. Can you wait till I look at what you’re trying to read before you read it?” She asked gently as she stepped over, or at least attempt to before she unceremoniously tripped over an empty bottle of soda. “GOD-” She nearly cursed, only to be muffled out by the carpet underneath.

“Are you okay?” Aoi asked as she looked down at her friend, kneeling down to look closer as she held something in her hands. “You should be more careful, it’s really dirty in here… o-or do you actually like the floor? Is that why you never cleaned, Mana?”

The green-dressed girl let out a frustrated sigh as she slowly got up, wiping her face clean after the little tumble. “I’m fine, I’m fine. And no, it’s not because I’m a masochist, Aoi. It’s because I never really needed to get up from my chair, and the wheels usually spread the things away so I could get to my bed easier.” She explained, rubbing her head to make sure she didn’t get any bruises that she couldn’t handle…

“What’s a Masochist?” The blue-haired girl asked, only for her guardian to blush all over in response. “Is it naughty?” She continued, prompting the older girl to cover her face with her hands. “A...Am I asking too many bad things? Are you annoyed? I can stop if you want…”

Mana sighed as she just gave the little girl a hug. “It’s… It’s fine, Aoi. I’m just trying to keep up with your curiosity. It’s been a while since I’ve talked to kids, and… I’m just not sure I can handle it, you know?” She explained, trying to articulate why she was getting second-hand embarrassment. “So... Anyway… What’d you find in my box?” She asked, not wanting to beat around the bush any longer. She’d be a bad example if she did that. She couldn’t just keep making excuses…

Aoi giggled a little, seemingly understanding her friend’s plight. “It’s okay, Mana! You’re doing what you can!” The free-spirited regressed girl chimed, before turning the booklet in her hands towards the older girl’s face, showing off an incredibly indecent cover featuring a rather overweight woman on the front. “I found… This? I dunno what it is, but… it looks soft and comfy!”

The older girl paused for a moment before taking a deep breath. “Aoi. That’s fetish porn.” She stated very plainly and firmly, hoping to get her message across. A kid like her shouldn’t be reading that stuff, and neither should she for that matter. Why did she even keep such low-grade doujinshi around in her house? She thought she had grown out of that phase a while back…

“What’s fetish porn?” Yet again the questions came, causing her older companion to twitch and sigh. She should’ve seen that question coming too. What she didn’t expect however was for the smaller girl to slowly leaf through the booklet while she thought of an explanation. “Huh, wow! They’re really big, and they’re growing bigger… Can they fit on a single page anymore..?” 

Mana wanted to die. Not proverbially, literally. She was corrupting her little friend, the girl she honest-to-god had a crush on, by just letting her leaf through the porn she had laying around in her room. “It’s… It’s porn that’s supposed to be unrealistic to stimulate our brains because some of us have brains that have developed in such a way that we can only get off to specific scenarios like these…” She tried to explain in a smart way, but that just made the younger girl tilt her head. “...People are into weird things, and that’s why the porn is made.”

“Do you like fatties this big, Mana?” Aoi went straight for the jugular with that question, and she could almost see the older girl passing out as she spoke like that. “I-I didn’t mean it in a mean way, sorry! I… I kinda like them too! They look so nice and squishy, I could almost imagine reaching into the page and touching them..!” 

The green-haired girl had to take a deep breath to try and think of a way to get back. There was no way in hell that she was going to heaven after any of this, much less actually pass away peacefully. Maybe, just maybe, she could salvage it by being at her side as she read through all of this horrid stuff… 

“...You say you like this stuff, Aoi?” Mana’s voice was chilling as she carefully stood back up, grabbing ahold of one of the boxes as she walked towards her bed. “Well… How about we found out just how much you like them? I’m going to find the best of the best in this box, and we’ll… we’ll see what your limits are. How’s that sound?”

Aoi gleefully nodded as she climbed onto the bed, swinging her legs back and forth as she sat by her older friend, waiting to read through all of that smut with a naivé eye… And to rupture her heart with a lot of innocently horrendous questions. By the end of it all, she was going to be tainted, but at this point, she was going to be tainted regardless...

So, the two were just going to enjoy their time together, and hopefully, things would turn out for the best.

\---

The moon started shining through the apartment window by the time they were done with the box, and both girls were thoroughly exhausted from all that reading. Well, that was the reason why Aoi was exhausted. Mana was more exhausted because of all the damned questions that kept her on her toes. But she had done her best to answer each and every one of them, hoping that the little girl wouldn’t be too terribly affected.

“So… What do you think now, Aoi?” The green-haired girl asked her younger friend, who yawned a little as her eyes fluttered. “Did you like it all? Did you like some of it? Where’re your limits? Can you tell me, or do you wanna sleep on it?” She tried acting like a responsible adult, but she was far from being one considering she just showed a kid a ton of fatty smut.

Her little friend tilted her head back and forth, making a lot of idle noises as she thought back and forth about her feelings, humming to herself as she slowly kicked her legs about. “I dunnooooo… There were a lot of cute girls, and they kinda looked cuter when they were all big and bloaty…” She mused aloud, only to lean into her older friend while a smile moments later. “I wonder how you’d look when you’re all big and bloaty, Mana. Or how I would…”

“So you like ‘em all, huh,” Mana noted, sighing. “I thought you’d at least have some restraint, but that’s kids for ya.” She accepted defeat, knowing that she probably got her friend into some freaky stuff and that it would likely ruin her in the future, but that was something she needed to just accept and deal with. At least she didn’t blame her or think less of her, and it couldn’t possibly get any worse.

Just then, a light flashed through the room, and Aoi started to glow. A second later, and she was back to her adult size, signifying that the villain that had blasted her with the regressing beam had just been beaten. It took those two long enough, but it seemed to have finally paid off…

The green-haired girl thought everything was about to be over, that she would receive a light scolding and an order to clean her room from her friend… but what she saw when she finally focused her eyes on the aged-up girl was a little too good to be true. Not because she looked like herself, but because she had definitely changed…

Her proper-sized friend was now wearing an outfit similar to her own, though with the colors swapped out for the appropriate ones for her. The main difference laid in how snugly the clothes fit on her, which was to say they didn’t really. Her top, which normally covered all of Mana’s body, just barely covered enough of her heavy breasts that her nipples could be seen poking out of the bottom. Her shorts weren’t much better, as they were barely covering both of her asscheeks, and could probably snap at any point. Her outfit, in general, emphasized how thicker she had gotten compared to how she looked just this morning. From a thin, lithe woman with a lot of grace to her movements, to a plump gal with a lustful leer in her eye…

It didn’t take Mana many moments before she realized what was wrong. Because she had brought her to her apartment, the ‘aging up’ process made it seem as if Aoi had lived with her this entire time. And due to the slobby nature of the apartment and all the porn she kept around, she had grown up to be… well, a pervert. Just like she was, though much more emphasized because she wasn’t nearly as smart or as lazy…

“What’s the matter? Do I have something on my face?” The aged-up girl asked, before grinning and leaning in. “Do you wanna lick it off, Mana? I know you like that sort of thing, you cute little thin bean…” The nerdy pervert asked, licking her lips as she had the size advantage now…

Sometimes, people have to admit that they made mistakes. Mana already did that when she arrived at her apartment. Sometimes, you had to echo that mistake, because otherwise, you wouldn’t get it. This was such a point. If Mana hadn’t brought her to her apartment, Aoi wouldn’t have ended up a chubby nerd with a taste for porn and a crush on her smaller and younger friend…

And to be honest, at this point she couldn’t honestly give a damn. She had fucked up, yeah, but now she was just going to own it and deal with it. If it meant that she now had a girlfriend at least twice as heavy as her? That’s fine, she just needed to make sure that she could handle that. Sure, Blanc and Noir were going to have some questions for her, but she could deal with them. In the end, things would return to normal, so to speak, and they would all continue their heroics…

She was certain of one thing though. She was never going near kids ever again.


End file.
